Nuit de débauche
by row666
Summary: Kyo dort à moitié, mais qui est cet inconnu qui le rejoint et que va t'il lui faire? YukiKyo.


AVIS AUX HOMOPHOBES:

La fanfiction qui va suivre est un slash et un lemon: c'est à dire qu'elle contient des relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de relations, vous êtes concernés par cet avis et je vous recommande fortement d'arrêter immédiatement votre lecture.

AVIS AUX AUTRES:

Bien. Je vois que vous avez continué. Vous avez l'esprit ouvert et n'êtes pas gênés par les relations homosexuelles (j'ai l'impression d'écrire un horoscope). Mais je vous averti, que ce qui va suivre peut ne pas correspondre à vos attentes. Cette fic est à 95 un lemon à caractère sado-masochiste. Donc si ce genre de pratiques ne vous tente pas (en lecture bien entendu) inutile de continuer.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fruit Basket ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas de fric avec.

°°°è.é°°°

Sur le plateau de tournage:

-Bien. Je me présente: Row666. Je suis l'auteur de cette fic et j'attend de vous une parfaite exécution de mes ordres. Suis-je assez claire? (Là c'est moi)

-Oui madame. (Là c'est l'équipe de tournage)

-MADEMOISELLE!

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Bien. Par cette fic je répond en quelque sorte à une remarque me reprochant un peu trop de niaiserie dans une de mes fics. L'auteur de cette remarque est Akroyaoi et je lui ai promis de publier en retour un lemon limite sado-maso Yuki-Kyo. Alors il en va de mon honneur! Nous ne décevrons pas Akroyaoi qui est en manque de lemon et qui attend cette fic depuis déjà assez longtemps. COMPRIS?

-Oui mademoiselle. (Là toute l'équipe tremble de peur face au charisme naturel qui émane de l'auteur... 'et l'auteur s'étouffe avec sa modestie')

-Bien. Ici pas de caméramans prudes, pas de scènes coupées pour cause d'excés de chasteté de l'un d'entre vous, je ne tolèrerai aucune sorte de niaiserie, je veux du SEXE! En bref, j'attend de vous que vous ne vous comportiez pas comme mes précédents et regrétés employés, paix à leur âme soit dit en passant (sourire en coin extrêmement sadique). Avez-vous compris mes objectifs!

-Oui mademoiselle.

-Bien.

L'auteur s'assoie sur son siège et... se mouche (et oui je suis enrhumée) et regarde d'un air psychopathe ses larbins se mettre en place.

"**ACTION!**"

°°°è.é°°°

Note: "…" se sont les pensées de Kyo.

BONNE LECTURE!

°°°è.é°°°

**NUIT DE DEBAUCHE**

Kyo venait de finir son entraînement et rentrait au manoir de Shiguré. Il grimpa directement à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de redescendre dîner à la cuisine.

-Alors Baka neko tu te décide à arriver?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça stupide rat.

Yuki haussi les épaules avec un sourire très étrange. Kyo se secoua la tête et chassa vite fait cette pensée.

-Tohru et Shiguré ne sont pas là? Demanda le chat.

-Tohru va dormir chez des amis et le chien est chez Ayamé. Répondit le chat avec une pointe de dégoût face à l'image mentale qui s'était imposée à son esprit.

-QUOI? On va être que tout les deux?

-Oui. Tohru nous a fait le repas mais si t'es pas content tu peux partir.

Kyo foudroya le rat du regard et s'assit à table en lançant un regard suspect à la nourriture. Yuki sourit en voyant cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois baka neko. Que j'ai empoisonné le repas?

Kyo ne répondit rien et se contenta de manger rageusement le contenu de son assiette. Il ne vit que Yuki lui ne mangeait pas et le regardait très étrangement.

D'un coup Kyo fut prit d'une immense fatigue, sûrement due à son entraînement, et monta se coucher sans un mot pour la sourie.

Une fois dans sa chambre kyo n'eut même pas la force de se déshabiller et se laissant tomber il s'endormit avant d'avoir touché le matelas.

"C'est bizarre quand même que je m'endorme comme ça?" se dit Kyo dans son état léthargique

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et des pas léger s'avancèrent dans la pénombre dans que la porte se refermait. La personne s'appocha à pas feutrés de lit et contempla longuement son propriétaire. Il se décida alors à agir. Doucement il allongea le chat sur le dos et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui. Un léger sourire un rien pervers illumina son visage d'habitude si serein et il commença à retirer un à un les vêtement de sa victime.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?… J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas seul…. Je sens des mains sur moi….Je dois sûrement rêver…"

L'homme le déshabillait avec lenteur prenant tout son temps pour apprécier la beaute et la douceur du corps en dessous du sien. Une fois nu, il caressa le chat, aucune partie de son corps ne fut épargnée par cette inspection.

"Hummm… C'est tellement bon…. Et ça paraît tellement réel… J'entend même une voix… c'est un homme… je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me dit…Est-ce vraiment un rêve?…"

Pendant ce temps l'homme en question se délectait des petit gémissement qui échappait au chat dans son demi sommeil. Il laissait glisser ses mains sur son visage, les descendait le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras, avant de remonter avec une lenteur toute calculée jusqu'aux épaules. Ses redescendirent ensuite sur son torse, allant titiller les deux bouton de chair qui s'y dressaient, redessinant les muscles de ce ventre si plat et finalement torturer longuement le nombril.

"Bon sang… Je ne rêve pas, il y a bien un homme dans ma chambre, dans mon lit… Il faut que je l'arrête, il faut que je me réveille… Il faut pas que je réagisse à ses caresse.. Surtout pas…"

Mais Kyo n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Son futur amant auto proclamé sentit le chat s'agiter et descendit ses mains plus bas pour étouffer toutes protestations. Évitant délibérément l'entre jambe du chat, il caressa ses cuisses, continua sa course jusqu'aux pieds avant de remonter en passant par l'intérieur des cuisses.

"Non je ne veux pas… c'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui gémit comme ça?… C'est une catastrophe… Il remonte à l'intérieur de mes cuisses… Mon dieu faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas… NON non faites qu'il s'arrête… oui c'est ça qu'il s'arrête… oh oui continu…"

L'inconnu regarda avec amusement l'autre homme se tortiller et réagir sous lui. Grand seigneur, il se décida enfin à caresser le centre du désir de l'autre. D'une poigne de faire il emprisonna son pénis alors que des cris de plaisir s'élevaient dans les airs. Commença alors des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapides.

"Oh putain, ce que c'est bon… Mais c'est moi qui cri comme ça?… Il faut que je me réveille, c'est pas normal mon esprit en réveiller mais mon corps refuse de bouger… Je sens que je vais venir… Non pourquoi il s'arrête?"

Sentant que Kyo allait se libérer, il stoppa la masturbation se félicitant des grognements de protestation émit. Il se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme et lui lécha l'oreille.

-Soit patient.

Il se leva ensuite et retira à son tour ses vêtements.

-Détend toi mon chaton, ça va te plaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire?… Et d'abord pourquoi je suis sur le ventre maintenant?… Mais… c'est un doigt que je sens là, et un deuxième…hmmmm."

Les doigts de l'autre homme furent bientôt rejoint par un troisième. Les hanche du chat commencèrent à se mouvoir furieusement sous l'effet du plaisir. Mais ses hanches furent bloquées et les doigts retirés. Il senti alors quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros se placer devant son intimité.

-Tu me veux en toi Kyo? Est-ce que tu me veux?

"Cette voix?… Non c'est pas possible, ça peux pas être lui?… Yuki… C'est Yuki qui me donne tant de plaisir… Non, non et non je ne prend pas de plaisir et surtout pas avec cette satanée sourie. Aaahhhh"

Yuki, car c'était bien lui venait de se fondre dans l'autre corps en un puissant coup de reins. N'attendent même pas que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence en lui, il entama de puissants va et viens. Peu à peu les cris de douleurs devinrent des cris de plaisir et Kyo s'accorda sans s'en rendre comte aux mouvements de son amant. Dans une poussée plus forte que les autres ils se libérèrent dans un dernier cri et s'endormirent dans la position de leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, Kyo fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien au chaud, quoiqu'il avait un peu mal au…

"Dîtes moi que c'est pas arrivé?"

Il voulu bouger mais sa couverture était trop lourde. Normal, sa couverture c'était Yuki.

"Yuki est encore là en plus. Il me prend pour son matelas? Et… au mon dieu il…il est encore… en moi."

Kyo essaya de se défaire de la sourie, mais ses gesticulations n'eurent comme effet que de réveiller ce dernier.

-Kyo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Yuki. Dégage de là stupide rat! Lança hargneusement le chat en se tortillant de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas rester en position inférieure pas rapport à l'autre homme.

Soudain il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il sentit la sourie réagir à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulu repousser la sourie mais il se sentit lui aussi excité par la situation et commença à bouger le bassin invitant muettement Yuki à reprendre possession de lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et accéda à sa requête.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent quelques temps plus tard en sueur et satisfait. La sourie se dégagea doucement du chat et s'allongea à ses cotés. Kyo se retourna pour pouvoir regarder son cousin et un long moment passa avant qu'un des deux ne se décide à parler.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Kyo.

-Par ce que je te voulais. Je te voulais depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai cru que je deviendrai fou si je ne le faisait pas.

"C'est juste pour le sexe alors. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais?"

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux et Yuki s'en aperçu Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue du chat et lui releva le menton.

-Kyo. Si je te voulais tellement c'est parce que je t'aime. Dit il avec douceur.

Le chat se jeta dans ses bras et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

-Yuki moi aussi je t'aime.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas pour cette nuit?

-Non mais la prochaines fois… non toutes les prochaines fois je veux être bien réveillé.

-Et là tu es bien réveillé? Demanda Yuki avec un sourire lubrique.

-Oh oui! Lança Kyo avec enthousiasme

Et comme un seul homme, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

**Fin.**

Ouf, j'ai enfin fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue que la fin sort tout droit de Guimauvland j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Envoyez moi plein de review!


End file.
